Two sides of a coin
by Mistress Will-o-Wisp
Summary: A experiment gone wrong causes Yuri to end up split into two starkly different beings. One is sweet and the personification of goodness, kindness, and is extremely dense. The other wants to jump Wolfram's bones. YuuRam
1. Wide awake

New story I hope you like it!!! ^__^

Two sides of a coin

The entire castle was silent, wrapped in the liquid blanket of night. Silver beams of moonlight streamed from windows with curtains ajar, and even the footsteps of patrolling soldiers seemed muffled in the distance. All occupants of the castle were silent, their subconscious minds already deep into the realm of dreams.

Except for one…

Yuri yawned as he stared vacantly at the overhanging canopy of his massive four post bed. He was utterly exhausted (even his eyelids hurt), and he could feel the pull of sleep scratching at the back of his mind. Yet, it was so damn hard to go to sleep tonight!

He simply couldn't understand why his mind was torturing him like this. It seemed like every time he would close his eyes and nod off some wayward feeling would drag him back into reality, and the worst part was he didn't know what this feeling was called! It felt like some freaky hybrid between very anxious and extremely excited. It caused chills to run up his spin and his heart race. He felt flushed and he just itched to do some unknown thing. There was movement on the other side of the mattress.

"And _**HE **_isn't helping it" Yuri glanced over at the other figure sprawled across the bed.

Wolfram had been acting strange for the last few nights. He hadn't kicked or punched Yuri once in his sleep, and was up long before Yuri was. Normally Yuri would have been happy about the subtle changes, but lately he was growing more concerned.

He examined the other boy carefully. Wolfram's blond hair was tangled and stuck in various directions. His long pink nightgown was pushed up and pooled teasingly over his pale thighs. His arms had been thrown haphazardly over his head, and he lay languidly on his side, his back to the wall. Yuri gulped. Even though he wasn't ready to admit it, Yuri knew Wolfram was attractive. The young king had felt himself admiring the other boy more and more each day, and his feelings for Wolframs were becoming that much stronger. But Yuri would rather throw himself to the sharks then admit he was falling in love. It was still too bizarre for him.

"Hmmm…"

Yuri quickly brought his attention back to his Fiancé, and froze.

Wolfram looked like he was trembling. His long legs glistening in the moonlight, as fingers cuffed the pillowcase. He was panting heavily, and his green eyes were cracked staring straight up blindly into the canopy. His back was arched. "How did he get like this", Yuri thought he had only drifted off for a second.

Another breathy moan came floating out of Wolfram's open mouth and a pale hand moved under the pink fabric.

Yuri's manhood twitched, "Oh my God" he thought, panic and arousal causing him to sweat.

Wolfram gasped and ran long fingers over pink nipples, his eyes closing momentarily as he licked his lips.

"Oh my God, OhmyGod" Yuri mentally chanted his eyes fixed on those nipples.

Wolfram's other hand was no longer holding on to the pillows case and he began to feel fingers wrap lovingly around his straining manhood.

"WHAT THE HELL" Yuri cried.

Wolframs chuckled and settled his naked body over Yuri's pressing his bare erection into the other boy's stomach. His plump bottom was settled against Yuri's member, and he stared down at the other boy coyly. "Yuri…" he whispered.

"Why am I naked" Yuri thought.

"Yuri…" Wolfram whispered. He sounded desperate. "Please… don't hesitate, I could be yours" he rubbed his bottom back onto Yuri's erection, "Right NO-W". Yuri pushed Wolfram back into the bed his hands flew to touch the soft skin under his finger tips. He crashed down on the full mouth of his partner. The attacked each other hungrily, devouring each other swiftly. Wolfram arched and looked up at Yuri wrapping his legs around his partner's waist. "Yuri…" Wolfram whispered. Yuri looked into green eyes.

"Yes Wolfram" he said smiling sweetly.

"Yuri…" he repeated.

"Yes Wolfram", he impatiently replied.

"Yuri…"

"What Wolfram"

"Yu.." "WHAT DO YOU WANT WOLFRAM???" he cried.

"I WANT YOU TO WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU WIMP" Wolfram screamed.

"wha.."?

Yuri started awake violently falling onto the hard castle floor taking the covers with him. "WOLFRAM" he yelled "WHY DID YOU WAKE ME???" "Because it's morning you lecher" he said looking at Yuri as though he was distasteful.

Yuri blanched and glared at him. "You ruined my dream" he fumed.

"I'm glad to be of service, _Your Majesty_" he sarcastically replied walking to the door, "I expect you to be at breakfast soon" he finished. With that he left the room in a swirl of pink fabric

Yuri growled and threw a pillow at the door his cheeks still flushed with color.

* * *

There is defiantly more to come expect an update within the week. Reviews are welcomed!


	2. Strange invention

Okay to be fair this chapter was drafted beforehand, so all I had to do was type it out. I know I'm going to have some trouble updating regularly, but this story WILL BE COMPELTED (even if it kills me). Don't hesitate to give me feedback I'm still planning the story as I go. Alright HERE WE GO!!!!

(And for God sakes tell me about my grammar)

* * *

Chapter 2: The strange invention

The main hall was buzzing with motion. Hundreds of people could be seen rushing in and out of various chambers throughout the corridor. Most of these individuals were maids taking care of their early morning chores. They moved about holding heavy baskets of laundry, and exchanging tidbits of current gossip.

Different rankings of soldiers were also marching around the expansive hallway, the majority of the bunch heading in the direction of Gwendal's office. Many of them holding tall stacks of papers, and looking warily about.

The enticing smell of breakfast came wafting from the kitchens. The lovingly prepared dishes seemed to have already materialized in the royal dining room. Almost all windows that could be opened were, and a lovely spring breeze rolled through the castle.

The murmur of voices echoed throughout the chamber and although the morning couldn't have been more pleasant, there was a shiver of dreadful excitement in the air.

Most of it seemed to be directed at the immense metal structure standing erect in the middle of the hall. Given Blood Pledge Castle's reputation for strange things, one would think that no one would look twice at the monstrous contraption, but new things were new things, and anything was free game when it comes to castle gossip.

The "thing" supposedly appeared overnight. None could guess how the strange machine was dragged into the main hallway, or its purpose for being there. One thing, however, was obvious.

It had something to do with the castle's resident inventor.

It screamed of her "genius"; from the title "Makes-You-Super-powerful- Chan" splashed across its side, to the pink flames painted around the bulk of the metal flank. In fact the entire machine was painted some shade of pink.

It loomed in the morning sunlight like some awful homage to all things sweet and feminine. It's mere presence striking fear into the souls of all potential guinea pigs within a foot of the screaming metal death trap.

Even without it frightening choice of decoration, the machine was quite the sight. It was an eggshell shaped chamber covered with numerous wires and lights. The interior was hallow and had a metal helmet hanging from the ceiling by rubber tubing it swung to and fro like a noose. A simple wooden chair sat in the middle of the space. Propped on the very top of the machine was a concave dish with a long metal rod sticking out from the center.

All together "Makes-You-Super-powerful- Chan" was ridiculous, but this didn't make it any less intimidating to the curious onlookers. Many a soul had been exposed to the terror that was Anissina's inventions and few escaped with minimal damage.

Just last month dozens of Mazoku men had their eyebrows burned off when "Makes-The-Room- Smell- Sweetly- Kun" exploded in a hellish fireball. It's safe to say that if Wolfram hadn't been there to force back the flames there would be a lot more damage than scorched drapes.

Oh yes many were wary of this potential death trap.

"What do you think this one does" whispered a maid to young soldier. He shrugged lamely, "I'm not sure but I've got a terrible feeling about this", he replied. The maid nodded, then turned her attention to the figure of their king ambling down the hall.

"I've got to go Frin I've got deliver these", she pointed to the basket of towels, "to the kitchen". With that the young maid scurried away.

Frin moved into position and saluted the king as he walked past.

* * *

Yuri sighed as he nodded to the various people walking about the hall. His thoughts had been rushing around his head for most of the morning and he still felt flushed over his embarrassing dream.

"_I shouldn't be thinking about Wolfram like this, it's just isn't right, and on top of that he's my best friend"! _

"_That's not true" _a devilish voice whispered, echoing from the recesses of Yuri's mind, "_he's more than just your best friend, he's your Fiancé, __**Your's **__". _Yuri shivered at the alien thought trying not to picture Wolfram hot, nude, and wrapped up in his arms.

The feeling of disappointment settled in his stomach when he refused to peruse the thought.

"HEIKA!!!!"

Yuri turned to look as he was engulfed in the constricting embrace of his flamboyant advisor.

"Good morning Gunter", came the muffled acknowledgment as Yuri was smothered further into the Silver haired man's clutch.

"Oh Heika, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to wake this morning, I was helping Gwendal sort through papers, and before I could rush over to greet you I was caught by that horrid woman Anissina. She wanted me to help her move that giant pile of scrap metal", he pointed to the mystery machine (O.o) "into the main hall and what's worse **I** have to be the one to test it!!! **Me **Heika do you know how terrified I am".

"Ah…I've got a good idea", Yuri replied.

"SAVE ME HEKIA" Gunter cried locking Yuri tighter in his bone crushing hug.

"GUNTER!!! STOP YOUR GOING TO SNAP ME IN HATF", Yuri yelped. "Sorry" Gunter sniveled and released his abused monarch.

"Listen we can talk about this at breakfast" Yuri gasped, holding his chest. Gunter nodded in agreement. The two turned to walk into the dining room, when suddenly a voice called out from behind them.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING GUNTER" Anissina declared grabbing on to the advisor with an iron grip. Gunter whimpered and struggled for release.

"RELEASE ME YOU HELLISH WOMAN", he cried scratching at his red haired tormentor.

"Oh don't be a baby I'm sure my invention is perfectly safe", Anissina claimed pulling harder as she dragged the screaming man to the bowls of her machine. The abounding onlookers watched in thinly veiled horror at the scene playing out before them, a few praying under their breaths for the safety of their doomed friend.

"HELP ME HEIKA", Gunter wailed as Anissina strapped him to the chair. Yuri glanced around for help in panic. "WHAT AM I SUPOSSED TO DO", he groaned, "ANISSINA STOP!" he barked. The young woman stopped messing with the machinery and sent a pointed look to the king turning to stiffly stand in front of Yuri.

"Yes Heika", she replied her voice as bold as ever. The word "scary" floated across Yuri's mind as he spouted the quickest thing he could think of.

"umm…How does it work!!!", he shrieked.

There was a short silence, then Gunter let out a desperate cry not unlike that of a trapped animal. "WHY HEIKA" he moaned hanging his head in defeat.

Anissina smirked at her victory then turned to the small crowd that had assembled to gape at the scene. "**This**", she exclaimed "is my greatest invention yet!!! It will take any pathetic excuse of a man". "HEY" Gunter cried pouting in dejection. "Quiet Gunter", Anissina barked. "As I was saying this machine can take anyone and make them ten-fold as powerful as before, all they have to is sit in the machine as so and wear the specially designed helmet". She continued.

A hand shot up in the crowd. Anissina blinked then pointed at the unnamed soldier. "Yes you the weak male with the hair", she called.

"What's the dish thingy supposed to do", he asked directing the attention to the top of the machine. Anissina signed and shook her head at the stupid question, "Why it's there for decoration of course", she replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why are there flames on the side", he continued.

"Those are **EXTREMELY** important for the overall function of the machine", she responded sniffing at the unnecessary questions.

"Wait…wha?"

"ENOUGH" Anissina snapped and pulled the switched to start the machine. Gunter sobbed and Yuri gulped in horror.

A light flashed from the bulbs plastered on the machine, and the dish on the top began to glow white. "That's not supposed to happen", Anissina muttered her brow creasing.

Yuri stared at her and screeched "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S NOT SU-!!!" he was cut short as a blinding beam of light engulfed him in a sudden blast. Screams resonated around the chamber and the machine let out a belch of smoke as it sputtered to a stop.

"HEIKA NOOOOO" Gunter cried falling over in his chair.

The veil of smoke lifted quickly and two figures could be seen through the haze. There was a hush as everyone examined the forms. Both boys were exact copies of each other and looked exactly like the unfortunate king Yuri.

* * *

I leave you at that!!! EXPECT an update before the month is up. Review my dears!!!!


	3. the start of it all

I am so so so so sorry I took so long to update. I got caught up in weddings, new classes, and my school play (which was canceled T^T). I've been bad….

Whip me?

Oh yeah before we start

I do not will not and can never own Kyou Kara Maou, this story is for fun

With that said LETS GO

Chapter 3

Wolfram was panicking. There was no other emotion to describe his current disposition as he rushed to the royal bed chambers.

"That idiotic wimp", Wolfram fumed "how could he manage to get in trouble this early in the day!!!"

It was a known fact that most troublesome situations tend to play out in the afternoon (at least when it came to Yuri), but it seemed to have been an especially disastrous day to begin with.

It started early last night when Gwendal announced that Wolfram would be reporting early the next morning. It seemed he was "selected" to welcome the nascent soldiers into the castle guard.

Wolfram had been annoyed to say the least, but agreed to the task without too much of a complaint. He learned later, however, that he would soon grow to regret his decision.

"_I thought Conrad would have watched him when I couldn't_". Unknown to Wolfram, however, Conrad had been whisked to another part of the castle to play host for a group of human delegates. It wasn't until he was starting his rounds that the youngest son learned that his wimp had been left with the chaos that was Anissina, and the overbearing Günter.

The poor messenger of this bad news caused Wolfram's mood to sour and the drill became rushed and rather difficult. Relief came in the form of a girlish maid, who couldn't even get the words "hekia" "trouble" and "bed chamber" out before Wolfram was off like a shot.

Now he was finally at the heavy wooden door, and with an explosive push he barged into the room.

There was a dramatic silence and the room's occupants turned to the doorway, only Gunter was unresponsive still sitting unconscious and tied to the chair.

"Good" Wolfram thought "he'll be an even easier target for Anissina".

Besides Gunter, the people in the room included, Gwendal, Conrad, Gisela, Murata and Greta. The cause of this mess was surprisingly absent.

Wolfram growled through his teeth.

"Where is HE?"

Conrad pointed to the bed, "He's sleeping Wolfram, but…"

Wolfram stomped forward and wrenched back the red curtains surrounding the bed.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID…wimp"

Once again there was a long silence.

"HOLY HELL!!!" Wolfram screamed falling back onto his butt. He stared in terrified fascination at the two figures lying on the mattress. The two men looked exactly the same in every way possible. They had the same black hair, the same cute nose, the same perfect mouth, and the same stupid expression.

"Wimp…" Wolfram whispered breathlessly.

- Unnoticed by the occupants of the room the figure closest to Wolfram twitched.

Wolfram turned his head to his older brothers.

"We…Well…er… CONRAD" Wolfram squeaked. Conrad jumped at hearing his little brother calling him by name.

"Wha…WHAT HAPPEN?" he wailed, confusion causing him to tremble. Conrad opened his mouth to answer, but reclosed it when Murata stepped forward.

"It seems there was a bit of a mix- up with one of Anissina's inventions" Murata supplied, waiting for the coming explosion.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE" Wolfram screamed, unaware of the twitching figure slowly moving on the bed. "WHY WASN'T ANYONE WATCHING HIM", he continued.

"To be fair von Belfield it was an accident", Murata muttered.

"JUST AN ACCIDENT!!! **JUST AN ACCIDENT**, SHE COULD HAVE KILLED HIM?!?!" he screamed.

"She didn't mean anything by it papa, really", Greta claimed holding on to Wolfram's hand.

Wolfram looked to his daughter and sighed, "I know, but it's still upsetting".

"Don't worry papa daddy loves us he'll be fine… well at least one daddy will be fine." Wolfram sighed and pressed his head into his hands.

"That still doesn't help the situation", Gwendal snapped with a rather stranded glare sitting on his face.

"How do we plan to fix this", he asked staring at the rooms occupants.

There was a blank moment of silence as the statement hung in the air, finally Conrad spoke up.

"The best thing we can do right now is waiting for Anissina to come up with something or wait for Heika to wake-up".

"OI, its Yuri Conrad"

Everyone instantly turned to stare at the figure sitting straight up in the king's bed.

"**Yuri**" rubbed his head and eyed his friends.

"What", he muttered, "is there something on my face"?

"No you idiot", came a muffled reply, "We split"!

The second Yuri sat up next to the other, and lazily ran his fingers through his messy black hair.

"What do you mean "Split", the first asked, looking straight at himself as though it was a common occurrence.

"It means our minds were torn apart", the other replied.

"OHHH", the first Yuri nodded "is that why you're outside"?

"Yes", Second Yuri rolled his eyes.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHATS GOING ON" Wolfram yelled glaring at his two Fiancés. The two Yuris looked at each other and shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine Wolfie", the second Yuri smirked given Wolfram a generous once over. Wolfram blushed at the heady gaze, and glared.

"Quite wimp, I have no patience for this", he snapped. The second Yuri winked and chuckled at the beautiful boy.

First Yuri, however, looked up and bristled.

"Hey, don't call me a wimp!!!"

"He was talking to me idiot", second Yuri sneered.

"Shut up you stupid trouble maker!!!" first Yuri snapped, "I bet it was your fault we got into this mess".

"Are you kidding, if it wasn't for **ME, **our life would be one giant monotone", Second Yuri shot back, pushing himself out of bed. 

"What's that supposed to mean", First Yuri cried.

"How the hell are we still living if you don't even understand such a simple statement"!!! Second Yuri sighed.

First Yuri glared angrily at himself.

"Are you calling me stupid!?"

"SHUT UP", Wolfram snapped giving the two boys withering looks.

Suddenly a voice rose up from the doorway.

"No need to shout your Excellency I have the answers to all your problems"

Everyone turned-

Anissina….

TBC!!!!

Okay here you go!!! Any questions you can send to me or post in the reviews. I hope to update more!!!

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!

Mistress-will-o-wisp~0~


	4. Working things out

Chapter 4 All ready to go!

I read all of your beautiful reviews and I must say this. Yes there will be a Yuri/Yuri/Wolfram threesome. I think it would be perfect. God bless you all for brining this to my attention!!!!

Okay to make it easier I'll call

naughty Yuri~~~ Dark Yuri

Innocent Yuri````` Light Yuri

I do not own Kyou Kara Maou….

Chapter 4

After giving the two Yuris a few minutes of privacy to pull themselves together, and finally untying the now conscious Gunter, everyone proceeded to move into the conference room adjacent to the King's study.

The conference room was the area where all of the major issues of the kingdom were evaluated. At this point in time voices could be heard floating from the confines of the room.

"So you're saying we're stuck like this?" Light Yuri cried his face twisted into a panicked expression. Anissina smiled calmly, "I believe so Hekia, at least until I have developed a way to pull you and your other half back together".

Dark Yuri snarled at this "Like hell you're putting be back together with that frigid idiot, I'm glad to be free" he muttered.

"HEY" Light Yuri yelped, his face flushed at the insult. "I'm not frigid…"

"Are you kidding me" dark Yuri sighed "I'm surprised our dick hasn't fallen off yet".

A heavy silence pervaded the air no one used to hearing their King saying such vulgar things.

Wolfram's voice shattered the silence. "Would the two of you please stop being idiots, so we could FIX THIS", he snapped sending the two kings a vicious glare. Light Yuri's mouth snapped shut, Dark Yuri, however, stepped forward sending Wolfram a sexy smirk.

"Why don't you make me" he whispered catching his Fiancé's gleaming eyes. Wolfram stood transfixed staring like a cornered animal. "I refuse to comment", he muttered still trying to turn away, but stayed captured by the dark eyes of the man he loves.

A desperately foreign feeling flooded light Yuri as he stepped forward breaking the spell his darker half seemed to have cast on the room's occupants. It was as if everyone had released a mutual breath, and Wolfram stepped back regaining his senses after the intimate gaze. The two Yuris shared dark looks.

After the moment had passed Conrad smoothly brought another pressing issue forward. "It seems as though there is nothing that can be done" he stated, "except figuring out a sufficient way to run the kingdom".

"He's right", Gunter nodded wisely, "I suggest we divide the duties equally between the two in fact the turn of events may even be good for the kingdom". There was a murmur of agreement. "Then it is official" Gwendal stated.

"Hey what about our say", light Yuri cried.

"Although I hate to agree with the idiot" dark Yuri nodded, smirking as his lighter haft glared, "we should get the final say". "That maybe true Hekais but what other option do we have" Conrad supplied.

Sharing mutual sighs the two teenagers nodded their agreement.

So it was decided. One Yuri would spend the day residing over the more domestic duties, meeting diplomats, signing papers, and discussing the day to day problems of the kingdom. The other Yuri would address the militaristic duties, meeting with Gwendal, training with soldiers, and learning the finer points of the country's defense. Both Yuri's were still required to go to daily lessons.

Finally after the hour spent discussing the situation, everyone left for a well deserved dinner.

* * *

Unfortunately a new problem appeared.

You see Yuri always sat in the same place for dinner every day, between Greta and Wolfram across from Conrad. This seat was perfect to Yuri because it allowed him close proximity to his three favorite people.

So when the two Yuris realized that only one of them could sit in the prized seat an argument insured.

"You can sit here tomorrow" dark Yuri snapped. Light Yuri, however, would have none of this "what gives you the right to decide where I sit".

"This" dark Yuri smirked and plopped himself easily into the seat. "How is that fair" light Yuri cried. This continued on for a minute until Wolfram lost it.

Getting up violently, he grabbed dark Yuri by the collar yanking him up from the seat he threw him into the seat next to him. Treating light Yuri in a similar fashion he put him next to dark Yuri into the seat he had been sitting in.

Giving them a look that said "don't say a word", the two keep their mouths shut.

Everyone else at the table already irritated at the two turned a blind eye to the scene. Greta sat giggling next to her shorter tempered father.

Dinner continued on without another problem, but that still left sleeping arrangements up in the air…

TBC

Okay its summer now so expect more updates. I'm sorry I'm taking so long.


	5. Feeling sort of steamy

Okay here is the next chapter longer then the last. I'm going to kick this story into gear I promise!!!!

Ps. Anyone feel like some solo?

Chapter 5

Wolfram stared at his two fiancés incredulously his already worn temper growing thinner and thinner. The three men were once again in the demon king's bed chamber finally retiring after the nerve wracking day. The blonde demon, however, had finally reached the end of his patience.

"I cannot believe the way you two acted today!" Wolfram shouted leveling them with a scathing look. Light Yuri looked down at his clasped hands, while Dark Yuri continued to stare at his emotional fiancé. "You two are a part of the same person right?" Wolfram waited for an answer "RIGHT". Light Yuri jumped at the shout and nodded his head nervously. He sensed something wasn't right about the look on Wolfram's face. He seemed to be on the brink of a break down. Dark Yuri shared similar thoughts and waited as Wolfram screamed out all his frustration.

"IN FRONT OF OUR DAUGHTER" he roared "think of the example you are setting for her, as her father and as OUR KING".

A silence descended upon the room Wolfram's voice still echoed throughout the chamber. Light Yuri couldn't turn his eyes to his fiancée, his quilt burned in his chest.

Even before Yuri split into two people he didn't like upsetting Wolfram. As a result both Yuri's felt Wolfram's emotions acutely. Light Yuri, however, couldn't quite understand the feelings blooming in his chest. Part of him wanted to embrace the man do something, anything to make his friend feel better, another part, the shallow and ignorant part, refused to acknowledge his feelings. So light Yuri stood hanging in the balance fighting between his emotions and social standards.

Dark Yuri, however, had no such hesitation.

While his counterpart seemed to be at war within himself, he acted only on impulse. The man he cared about was hurting, and it was his job to make it better. So without a second thought he glided to the other side of the room and pulled his distressed friend to his chest bringing them together in a tight embrace.

Wolfram froze the temperature of the room seemed to increase as his body reacted to the close proximity to the man he loved. Dark Yuri sighed as he felt Wolfram melt into the embrace.

"_God this felt right"_, he thought, pulling the man away to stare into swirling green orbs. Wolfram stared back in a daze a becoming blush sat primly on his face. He turned his eyes away from the intense gaze he was once again trapped in and turned his back on the duo.

"I'm going to take a bath" he muttered grabbing his toiletries and with that quickly walked from the room. Light Yuri stood shocked a terrible feeling of both awe and something unknown curling like a snake in throat. The confusion turned to anger in an instant and with that he turned to his other side and glared.

* * *

Wolfram raced down the hall his body flushed with both embarrassment and returning anger.

Wolfram shivered as he stepped into the warm water of the baths. Sitting his towel and night gown to the side his slipped into the heated water groaning as it relieved his aching muscles.

It wasn't as though he was blind to logic he understood the implications of Yuri's change it's just he was unable to grasp how childish the two men had been. It seemed to two were at war with each other, fighting over the most mundane things.

In fact dinner had come to an end in complete disaster. After Wolfram's show of punishment the two continued to argue between each other. It was not as loud as it had been prior, but the snide comments did not go unnoticed. It was that detail in fact that made him lose his temper so explosively. He was tired, utterly and completely exhausted from the day's events, that and the strange behavior of the bolder Yuri. While the other Yuri had been stiffer, more introverted perhaps even wimpier. The other Yuri acted without prompt and even seemed to enjoy the close contact with Wolfram.

Even though Wolfram's mind and heart didn't quite get the message his body heard the call loud and clear, and hot arousal flared through his body. He moaned softly as his cock twitched at the memory of the others body. Sighing he brushed long fingers over his chest pinching his nipple slightly biting down a hiss in the process. Though he would rather die than admit such a thing, Wolfram's nipples were one of the more sensitive places on his body. Keening slightly to the steamy air he brought his hand down to his straining erection rubbing it to full hardness his long wet strokes.

An image rushed through his mind unrestrained. Comforting tan arms pulling him so tightly against that hard body, soft lips brushing his temple pressing passionately to his own. He thought of rubbing himself sensually against that hard chest. Moaning all the way he fastened his strokes getting caught in the middle of a hungry fantasy. Wolfram could almost feel the sharp teeth scarping his nipples, course hands exploring his body making their merry way to his hardness. Wolfram gasped feeling a chord of pleasure tightening in his abdomen. With one last image he pictured Yuri's pulsing erection pumping over and over into his body. The chord pulled tight resonated hot white heat through his body starting from his toes and hitting him wave after wave.

Finally with the last long stroke he collapsed basking in the mindless sea of his aftermath.

* * *

After a time he removed himself from the welcoming water drying off and pulling on his pink night gown he strode from the baths making his way back to the bed chambers. Unaware of the glinting eyes watching him from behind a pillar.

When Wolfram stepped through the doorway of the chamber, he was greeted with the sight of his two fiancées glaring heavily at each other from across the bed. Both were pajama clad and seemed to be unaware of his presence.

* * *

Clearing his throat loudly he successfully gained their wavering attention. "Before you two say anything can we please just go to sleep", he sighed rubbing his aching head. The two Yuri's turned from each other with a huff, and then froze as Wolfram glided under the covers waiting impatiently for the two men to move.

"Well" he said "Are you coming or not".

Dark Yuri smirked "of course" he stated moving to his side of the bed. Light Yuri growled "Hell no" he cried "it's bad enough that it's two men sleeping in the same bed now it has to be THREE". Dark Yuri cast an annoyed glance at the young man "You don't like it go sleep somewhere else". "Why do I have to leave?" he cried.

You two keep talking and you both can go" wolfram muttered already slipping off into dream land. "Yuri" he sighed facing the lighter man "please just go to sleep". His voice sounded defeated. Looking guiltily at the fair haired boy Light Yuri crawled on the other side of Wolfram, but not before sending his darker half a fierce look.

Ignoring the other boy, Dark Yuri wound a long arm around Wolfram's lithe waist and with a victorious glance to the other boy blew out the bedside candle, plunging the room into darkness.

TBC…

* * *

Okay that's all for now! Expect a update sooner or later and COMMENT!


	6. New arrival

HELLO Mistress here ^__^ Okay next chapter! Hehe didn't think I'd update that quickly did ya!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Wolfram laid spread eagle on the huge four post bed in the middle of the king's chamber. Two identical men slept awkwardly in contorted positions on the hard floor, both laying haphazardly on opposites sides of the bed.

It didn't take a man of great knowledge to realize that the sleeping blonde's monstrous show of strength was responsible for his hostile takeover of the mattress. This showed in his jerky movements as he fended off some unseen adversary. "Nooooooo… god dammit I don't want any pudding", he grumbled.

After a time the figure of the bed quieted then began to stir sitting up and rubbing his eyes gently through the soft mutters of "wimp". Searching the bed quickly for his fiancées he discovered them sleeping on the side of the bed. Running tapered fingers through his fair hair, he eyed the figures on the floor with slight amusement, _"no matter what the wimp will always be completely graceless"_, he thought fondly. Examining the two men for a time he was startled from his thoughts by a sharp knock on the wooden door.

"HEKAI…ur….HEKAIS TIME TO WAKE UP!!!" Gunter's voice carried loudly into the room. The purple haired adviser then smiled to himself as he heard the occupants of the room stirring awake. With that he left the three to their own devices as he had a pressing issue to attend too.

The two figures groaned out their displeasure as they struggled off the unwelcoming stone. Dark Yuri grumbled at the rather vicious bruise he had forming on his tailbone. _"Note to self"_ he thought _"Wolfram is_ _NOT a cuddlier"._ Shrugging he looked at his lighter side climbing onto the bed giving Wolfram a rather wary looks in the process. Snickering he proceeded to jump onto the mattress next to the blonde haired man. The two Yuris then engaged in a good morning glaring contest to Wolfram's utter annoyance. Sighing he climbed out of bed and moved to the wardrobe on the far side of the room. Pulling the ornate doors open he retrieved his blue uniform retreating behind the screen to change, but not without hungry eyes watching from across the room. Dark Yuri grinned as he watched Wolfram's lean shadow strip from his flimsy pink night gown into his rigid military uniform. _"What a transformation_", he thought.

This little fact did not go unnoticed by light Yuri as he harshly whispered to his twin. "_STOP THAT_", he hissed.

Without missing a beat Dark Yuri replied. "Stop what?" he questioned. Light Yuri was not convinced "You know what I mean" he returned. Dark Yuri chuckled "Ahhh come on you freaking prude you know as well as I do you want to take that a…." "**SHUT UP**" Light Yuri cried a blush painting his face.

A fully dressed Wolfram walked from behind the screen giving the two a hard look. "It's not even lich yet and you two are already at each other's throats" he flared "if you two have so much damn time to spare why aren't you dressed yet?". The two on the bed gave each other sheepish looks and scurried off to get dressed.

Rolling his eyes he plopped himself into a cushy arm chair as he watched his idiots getting ready.

* * *

After the three finally departed from the room they walked to the dining room with no incident, only to stop in the doorway as they noticed a unknown person sitting at the table. The three stood hesitant until Light Yuri moved boldly to the waiting table ready to meet the stranger. Wolfram and Dark Yuri followed suite, Dark Yuri standing equal with his twin smiling an identical smile and Wolfram standing warily behind the two.

Gunter stood up and cleared his throat, "Hekia and Hekia I'd like to introduce the Lord Capra of the Malsomnium providence in Shin Makoku", he stated primly. Dark Yuri looked carefully at the man; he didn't seem to be at all effected by the appearance of the two kings. Catching the look Gunter quickly continued "we have already explained the situation at hand to our young Lord, because it seems we will be seeing more of him this week".

The four bowed politely to one another before taking their seats and signaling the beginning of breakfast.

Taking hold of the situation quickly Lord Capra started the mornings conversation, "To continue where Gunter left off I will start by saying it is a pleasure to meet the Maou and that I am here to continue a tradition passed down from each head lord of my family. You see every five years we ask to throw a festival in the nation's capital to celebrate the good fortune that was brought to us by the fifth Maou's kindness to my family and to show our appreciation to the capital".

Nodding carefully at the Lord's long winded speech, Dark Yuri examined the young man in detail. He had brownish auburn hair and clear blue eyes, his face was handsome yet there was something about the man's manner that disturbed him.

"Tell me Lord Capra" light Yuri piped "when did you arrive?" Capra smiled "Last night actually, but I asked to not bother you with the fact until the morning". The man chanced a look to the Wolfram from across the table his smile converting into something less then innocent. Light Yuri remained ignorant, Dark Yuri, however, took notice and found his opinion of the man dropping as he eyed his fiancée.

"So tell me" he smiled turning his attention to Wolfram, "are you the famous demon prince I've heard of". Wolfram raised an eyebrow "I suppose…" he trailed off and shivered as we felt the heated gaze on his body.

"Well the rumors are true then, you are as beautiful as they say" his smile was charming. The atmosphere of the table changed in an instant. Dark Yuri was livid, Light Yuri confused, Conrad and Gwendal were concerned, and Cheri and Greta squealed in delight.

"I beg your pardon" wolfram squeaked his face was flushed pink, who the hell the Lord think he was saying such things to, in front of his family at that! "Just a simple observation" he stated, casting Wolfram a flirting glance.

Dark Yuri had enough a sent a harsh look in the man's direction. "That's all and good" he snapped "but I believe you were talking about the festival". The lord cast him a knowing glance then continued his talk.

Light Yuri shuddered as he remembered the strange look in the Lord's eye as he look Wolfram up and down. "It _was like he wanted to eat him_" he thought and that terrible feeling his throat returned. In a way he was thankful his darker counterpart had stepped in to divert the man's attention. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted if the man continued to leer at his…friend. Breakfast trudged on slowly as the two Yuris shred uneasy glances and the preparations were discussed in length.

* * *

That's all for now I'll update soon so please comment with questions and suggestions!!!

All is welcome Thanks!!!


	7. Save the men!

I HAVE RETURNED!!!! Here is your lovely chapter. Sorry it took so long, but remember, that offer to whip me is still open.

I DON'T OWN KKM!!!!

Chapter 7

The preparations for the coming festival were finally underway, and what a wonderful sight for the people of Shin Makoku to behold! The decorations for the event were both beautiful and intricate, flourished with bold colors glimmering in the sunlight. Malsomnium was itself an unique part of Shin Makoku and like many other parts of the country it possesses its own special cultural flair that the festival certainly didn't lack in presenting.

Everything had an almost surreal quality to it. It was as though the city had walked into a fairy-tale. Banners of a deep sensual purple fluttered in the breeze, and hand blown glass blubs hung like fairy lights over the streets.

During the day the blubs threw an iridescent light across worn cobble stones painting rainbows against a grey background. The bulbs, however, would remain unlit until the first lighting of the ceremonial candle by the King himself. This event would mark the beginning of the festivities. The tradition had long since been held within Shin Makoku, and the kingdoms residents beamed with pride with the knowledge that this year would be Yuri's turn to celebrate.

The decorations weren't the only important part of the festival!

People scrambled around in a dizzying array of activity. The smell of backed goods floating from the doors of the city's many bakeries, and workers hanging this or cleaning that.

The florists were thrown into overdrive and as a result there was a wider selection of flowers in the city. Huge orange roses, glossy irises, nodding poppy like blossoms tinted an unearthly green, and a rather strange cactus like thing that bit people, were by far the most demanded. These flowers could be found all over the place. Parading the ground with petals and biting unsuspecting demons. Each flower stood for something important in regards to the festival. The elegant iris stood for the joyful hope of the people and the coming spring. The green poppy-like flower represented long life, and gratitude. The orange roses, however, represented pure consuming desire that tinged your hair, and keep the neighbors up.

It was no secret to the people of the kingdom, the real reason the fifth Maou saved the Capra household. It seemed that the fifth Maou had harbored an intense desire for the lord's beautiful daughter. Although not often spoke of in public the festival was renowned as romantic event, which was dully represented by the rose itself.

The cactus… well the cactus represents sharp bite of responsibility. Which the fifth Maou learned that harsh reality as a result of an unwanted pregnancy. Let it be known that Yuri was far from the last Maou that got duped into some form of commitment by a beautiful demon.

Along with the flower stands there were also a variety of interesting people parading the streets, sultry gypsy women, acting troops with dainty ingénues and dashing heroes, colorful jokers, and swindling showmen all just a few of the colorful characters flooding into the kingdom.

There was always something going on within the city now. There were often productions in the city square depicting a tragic love story or mythological fables, fortune tellers would foretell fantastic predictions, and acrobats would perform spectacular stunts.

The air was ripe for celebration, and everyone was looking for an excuse to get drunk and party for three days straight.

Along with the normal hustle of the city came nobles from important families, pouring in to stay with the king himself. It was quite a show to see the parade of prim carriages climbing up the hillside to castle.

The men and women oozed wealth and importance, but also stifled the air with arrogance and self-interest. The women wore long flowing gowns, and spent hours priming themselves to perfection. They strutted around like peacocks, discussing this and that, and trying to catch the eye of any high ranking official that tickled their fancy. The male nobles weren't much different stomping around in heavily shined boots, brandishing decant swords, and wearing the finest in men's fashion. They had their eyes on prestige and climbing the social latter.

Wolfram, unsurprisingly, was not amused with the increase of dashing men and beautiful women in the castle. This along with his already thinned patience ruined any chance of a good mood. As a result both Yuris found themselves the victims of Wolframs fiery ire.

"What did I do!" light Yuri wheezed grabbing onto Wolfram's blue clad arm as he struggled for breath from the older boy's crushing headlock.

"You know exactly what you did, YOU LECHOROUS WHIMP", Wolfram countered releasing the blue monarch only to place his sturdy hands on shapely hips. He leveled Yuri with an angry glare, "You just can't spend one minute without drooling over some womanly figure can you?"

"I was looking at a mannequin!"

"With the eyes of a starving dog PERVERT!"

"You know you really shouldn't argue with him", dark Yuri strode from his place by the window and stood behind Wolfram, "I mean, I think I agree with Wolf, you did look a little too excited to see that mannequin".

"Shut –up!" light Yuri cried, "besides who asked you!"

"I was just stating a fact", he shrugged and cast a heated gaze down Wolfram's figure staring openly at his fiancés shapely bottom.

Wolfram was more than just a little aware of dark Yuri's lustful eyes and although deep in his core he was quite flattered that dark Yuri was attracted to him, today however, he really didn't give a rat's ass.

"My face is up here idiot" he snapped turning on his heel and rendering dark Yuri with a look so vicious it could melt steel.

Dark Yuri wisely returned his gaze to Wolfram's eyes. No matter what situation Yuri is in be it asleep or in pieces if Wolframs tells him to do something in that tone of voice by Gwendal's love of Bearbees he listens. If Wolfram tells him to jump he jumps, if he tells him to sing to he sings, and he asks him to make sweet sweet love to him… well you get the picture.

"Serves you right", light Yuri snipped smirking at his counterpart, "and you say I'm the perverted one".

"As far as I'm concerned your both perverts", Wolfram grumbled.

Both Yuris wisely chose to ignore that statement.

The three of them had been locked up in the king's study for the four hours making arrangements and working through documents, when light Yuri had made the unfortunate decision to stare at a women's dress catalogue that had somehow ended up on his desk. This led the unusually volatile Wolfram to assume the worse and as a result breaking the once orderly working environment, and a rather nice vase in his misdirected ire. The origin of the catalogue would unfortunately remain a mystery to the three men, though Yuri hypothesized that it more than likely had something to do with his mother and her obsession with cross-dressing.

To be honest it was no surprise that Wolfram had finally lost his temper being cooped up in that study for so long would damper anyone's spirits. It was this break in atmosphere that finally gave Dark Yuri the chance to do something more interesting for a change.

"I have a suggestion!" Dark Yuri issued easily crossing his arms in satisfaction he smiled and waited for Wolfram to adoringly ask his advice.

"No"

So much for an adoring Wolfram…

"You haven't even heard it!" he cried grabbing at his hair. "Wolfram please, we've been stuck here since breakfast! If I don't get out of here soon I'm liable to throw **him **out a window!"

"Hey!" Light Yuri yipped.

Wolfram sighed as he looked over his two Fiancés. "Don't even start!" he warned, moving to stand next to the grand wooden door. In retrospect Wolfram was not a cruel person, and he did understand the need to get away from responsibility, maybe he had overreacted a little.

"I suppose we could go out and train for a little while…"

Wolfram let out a strangled cry as he was tackled by two very thankful Maous. "_Libido Libido Libido_!" echoed around in his pretty blond head.

* * *

Anissina smirked and brushed her sweaty bangs back behind her ears. "_This just has to work" _she thought tightening a loosened screw and connecting a green and blue wire together. Her fingers worked rapidly and efficiently switching tools to tinker with another component of her hay-wire machinery.

I suppose it was fair to say that in a small and rather puny way Anissina felt a teensy bit guilty about tearing her country's king in two, but really when we say small we mean small. For a man Yuri wasn't too bad and although she felt her conquest for the furtherment of women was far more important, she knew she had to somehow atone for her mistakes, and as such the only way to do so would be to pull the monarch together.

On the other hand, however, she considered the power Yuri himself posses, if he truly wanted to he could easily pull his two haves together.

_So is the power of the king_, she mused brushing her fingers over the metal casing of her beloved invention. For a long time Anissina had always found herself brooding over the concept that was power. Her entire life could be summed up in the struggle for it and her need to feel like she had some sense of control. For a long time she fought with her family over the implications of her lifestyle, her refusal to marry along with her activism and penchant for science led to quite a few arguments, and more often than not a battle of pride. To her the more equal she could make things for women the more equal the power is distributed therefore the more control she could gain over her own life.

The creak of the old wooden door startled Anissina from her thoughts.

Young Greta peered into the room, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the change from the dim halls into the humid light of the lab. She smiled as she focused on Anissina, and like an arid pixy seemed to glide into the room and up to the red haired inventor. Peering into the bowls of the exposed machinery, the princess cocked her head as she tried to figure out the secrets it concealed, after a second of knitted eye-brows the young girl glanced up at her female role model.

"Why are those panels rewired like that?"

Anissina gifted her young protégé with a pleased smile, "I'm trying to reconfigure the machine to see if its effects can be reversed. Greta nodded at this seeming satisfied with the answer, and turned to sit attentively next to Anissina.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking up with inquisitive brown eyes. The red haired inventor nodded and pointed to her nearby tool box. "For right now I just need you to take the median sized wrench and tighten any of the outside bolts along the hull", she responded and then turned back to her prior work.

Greta jumped into action and began to work vigorously at her given task. Anissina herself pondered over her little helper.

She had always seen a great potential within the young girl, and after examining her curious nature and healthy thirst of knowledge the inventor just knew the princess would grow up to be a well rounded and capable ruler. "_A sociable one at that" _she thought thinking back to her many influences, from Yuri's kind nature to Wolfram's stead-fast determination, Cecile's feminine power, Gwendal's no nonsense stance, Conrad's bravery, and Gunter's devotion. Anissina could see how the princess's world would help her flourish into a formable leader. She was young but aw, the sky was the limit for such a bright mind.

"_To be young again" _she thought remembering her own childhood which involved hours of tinkering with metals, and chasing Gwendal down to experiment on him. Every time she saw him glance wearily at her inventions she was filed with an intense sense of nostalgia.

"I'm done!"Great proclaimed as she looked up expectantly at her mentor. Anissina give the girl a quick nod and examined the handy work with a proud gaze. "Finished in a timely manner", she noted "as expected from you Greta".

Greta smiled proudly standing tall against the bright shimmer of sunlight gliding in from the window. Her smile was proud and a little noble and her cinnamon colored eyes glinted she looked all the part of a stately queen.

"_A fine leader indeed_" Anissina thought.

At that instant Greta smiled changed to that of a rather evil smirk. "We should go find Gunter to test it" she said.

At that exact second Anissina knew Shin Makoku would expect a powerful future ally.

* * *

Lord Capra leaned carefully on the stone column of the open-air hallway, watching the neat courtyard of the training grounds. He watched the tenacious figure fending off the swift blows of his partner wrapped up in a fictitious battle.

Long legs clad in a vibrant blue bent at elegant angles as a sinuous back arched into the movement, pushing forward with steely shoulders. Every blow released some sound from the dueling men, a grunt or a gasp pushing pass panting lips, and floating above the metallic twang of the swords. They moved together then pulled apart contorted as though in an agonizing dance, a war-torn tango, and then just as easily thrust themselves into another position.

"_The blond is not one to tangle with_", Capra thought watching as the young demon prince gracefully side stepped an oncoming attack and launched a strong offense. He licked his lips and continued to devour the sight in front of him.

The king's Fiancé really was a beauty to behold and from the show Capra was granted in the bathing camber he knew how creamy that pale skin really was, and just how high that voice sounded in the throes of pleasure. Although he knew it was dangerous to harbor attractions for things he could not possess,(especially given his family history) that still didn't change the need to sate his desires.

"Why are standing there" a voice called startling Capra from his rather raunchy day-dream. The young Lord turned quickly plastering on a fake smile as he regarded the less menacing looking version of the demon king.

The young monarch, half of him at least, stood shoulder width apart watching Capra for the last three minutes as he made weird faces at the dueling pair in the courtyard. Personally he could understand the allure of watching the swordplay Wolfram was quite remarkable with a sword, not that he liked watching or anything, but he really was disturbed by the Lord's facial expressions. One second he was standing there with a neutral smile, and then next thing you know he's got this weird little smirk on his face and Light Yuri swore he saw the man lick his lips!

"I was just watching the battle, and I must say your fiancé really is **quite** talented" Capra answered glancing back to the grunting men.

Light Yuri wasn't sure he liked the way the lord had phrased that statement. "Yes…I suppose he is", he noted.

"ummm… so do you like swords Lord Capra" light Yuri asked wracking his brain for any topic that didn't involve certain flaxen haired men. Capra thought about this for a second "Yes I suppose I do, very much indeed", he remarked then gifted light Yuri with another odd smirk.

"That's good, I guess" he replied, and before he could return the statement Capra interrupted.

"So tell me your majesty do you enjoy playing with your sword?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dark Yuri although not a bad swordsman in the least seemed sloppy compared to the powerful strokes of his opponent. He did, however, did seem to have one general advantage over Wolfram.

His thrusts were generally much stronger.

So when he did catch Wolfram off guard the blond would be forced back with a strong blow and a rather questionable sound of excretion. Though the power of Dark Yuri's sword really couldn't compare to the speed, flexibility, and not to mention experience Wolfram held over the younger man.

They clashed again breathing deeply focusing on the here and now and forgetting the uncomfortable situation at hand, right now the only thing that existed was Wolfram and himself, no weak lighter half or annoyingly weird Lord. Part of Dark Yuri longed for this kind of thing, to be able to spend time with the other boy without the suffocation of his own social stigma. Fuck what the world told him, he just wanted to be happy.

Suddenly the sword went flying from Dark Yuri's hand as the force of the impact sent him flying to the dusty ground. He coughed as the air was knocked out of him and looked up to see dazzling smile adorning Wolfram's face, as he walked over to help the fallen king.

"You've gotten a lot better", he remarked watching the dark haired boy as he collected himself. Then just on cue just like in a smutty romance Dark Yuri locked gazes with his fiancé and smiled.

"I'm nothing compared to you"

WHAT!!!

The couple jumped at the loud exclaim echoing from the side hall, both turning to see Light Yuri staring at Lord Capra with a look of awkward surprise on his face.

To be continued…

XXXXX

AN:

Holy mother of frogs I took my sweet time updating! I'm really sorry I've been distracted with school not to mention the upcoming birth of my nephew. I just want everyone to know I am thinking about the story and I WILL finish it. I really do love the reviews and I'm happy receive them.

Also a note about Dark Yuri and Light Yuri: Dark Yuri is not the Maou he is Yuri's unrestrained feelings and desires and dark emotions, Light Yuri is his social conscious and keeps Dark Yuri in check he is most like the complete Yuri but lacks his emotional understanding.

Okay then this was Mistress thanks for reading!


	8. Threads and Perverts

Sorry about just randomly posting and taking forever to up-date. So here you go hope you like it.

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

"_So tell me Hekia, is your consort as good in bed as he is on the battle field?" _

Those vile, perverted, and evil words continued to plague Light Yuri as he walked sulking behind Wolfram and his darker half. He couldn't even begin to fathom how anyone could be so blunt so…forward. How was he supposed to know what Wolfram was like in bed? It's not like he's thought about it. It's not like he _wanted _to think about it…did he? He found himself growling under his breath, "_It just wasn't right_" he mumbled "_Lord what's- his- face shouldn't insult Wolfram like that_".

As Light Yuri remained behind dragging his kingly feet on the stone floor of the hallway, Wolfram's thoughts were ping-ponging around his head like a comet. _"What was that about"_ was the most popular question his mind pondered at the time. One second he and the darker wimp were sharing a "moment" and the next thing he knew Light Yuri was spouting unintelligible nonsense to their rather odd guest and had turned the colored of ripe tomatoes. Though to be honest Wolfram couldn't have told you if it was from embarrassment or surprisingly enough anger.

Thankfully before anything drastic had occurred Gunter shuffled onto the scene and rescued them all from a potential disaster, and now here they were following said adviser to the royal seamstress.

While Wolfram continued to brood over the situation at hand Dark Yuri was generally uninterested. It came to no surprise to him that his other half would be so easily flustered over whatever the arrogant lord chose to say to him. It was pretty obvious to the mischievous boy that the lord had less then innocent ideas regarding his fiancé, but so long as Wolfram remained by his side the pervert could throw himself off a cliff for all he cared.

At that thought Dark Yuri casted a soft look over at Wolfram, who seemed as far as he could tell to be in a world of his own at the time.

Dark Yuri really truly enjoyed the time he spent with Wolfram; he enjoyed it a lot more than normal Yuri would ever admit to himself. He wanted to spend more time alone with the other boy but the entire world seemed to be against him is that respect. Then again Dark Yuri wanted to do a lot of things with Wolfram that, had Light Yuri known about, would t have caused him to have a small seizure.

You see Dark Yuri didn't have all those silly little social restrictions that caused Light Yuri to freak out at the thought of questioning his sexuality. He really didn't care if anyone thought he was gay all he knew was that he wanted Wolfram. He wanted to hold him, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to make love to him **hard **and in many different positions, and most importantly he wanted to love him freely without all those pesky restrictions that held him back before. Dark Yuri was sick of living his life stuffed down into the darkest part of their mind only to get the chance to reach out and take control rarely at best. It was his chance to give himself the romance he longed for and he would do whatever he had to, to get Wolfram into his bed and by his side permanently.

Gunter looked behind himself in confusion at the oddly quiet trio shuffling forward. It wasn't like either of them to be this silent and honestly it was unnerving Gunter who was used to Wolfram's impassioned complaints and Yuri's pleasant chatter. It seems that in his absence something had happened to cause a riff between the three young men.

Finally on that note the trio reached their destination. Walking up to the door of the, Gunter tapped sharply at the wood waiting patiently for conformation to enter.

"_At least this should break whatever silence has taken hold of them_" Gunter mussed stepping back to face his curious wares. "I have business to attend to with Gwendal, so I'll be leaving you all for your fitting, also be aware the seamstress has a new assistant so don't be surprised if you see a new face" he declared oddly lacking his usual dramatics.

Wolfram scowled at this statement "We don't need you to babysit us Gunter" he pouted crossing his arms.

"_Aw music to my ears_" Gunter thought happy the oppressive silence had been slain, but before Gunter could reply the door was thrown open and a young woman energetically stepped out into the hallway.

"Ah you must be here for you fitting" she guessed quickly shepherding the men into the chamber at the blink of an eye and closing the door after biding Gunter a chipper goodbye. Said adviser blinked as he stared at the knots in the wood not quite sure what had just happened. Shaking his head he turned food and made his way down the hallway ready to face Gwendal.

* * *

Conrad sighed as he poured tea into the rather fetching blue teacup his mother favored. There he sat amongst the flowers of the garden next to his ever eccentric mother as she expertly clued him in on whatever gossip his heart desired. Not that he really desired any gossip mind you, but he humored her mainly because he enjoyed those quiet moments with his mother.

"I heard the most interesting little rumor from the maids" Cheri began.

"One lump or two mother" Conrad replied gesturing to the sugar cubes.

"Oh one lump dear, you know your mother needs to watch her figure" she said patting her stomach modestly this across was a complete lie considering the former Maou had always been on the skinny side. Conrad added the sugar cube to the tea and stirred handing the cup over to his mother. She thanked him and continued with her gossip.

"Well you won't believe what the maids told me, turns out it's about the little lord that we have visiting us this week." Conrad's interest did peak at that and he listened with alert ears as he brought his own cup of tea up to his lips.

"Rumor has it he was spying on our little Wolfie while he was in the bath" she announced.

At this statement Conrad proceeded to choke on his tea and begin a rather violent coughing spell. "What" he gasped staring at his mother flabbergasted. "He was doing WHAT"

"I know its scandalous isn't" she replied nodding her head in understanding "Hekia better be careful because he seems to have competition"

Conrad was still reeling from the news of a pervert peeping on his little brother; he grasped his teacup tightly in outrage. He might not seem like the type but he really was rather protective of Wolfram, and that protectiveness wasn't short of running off any overly friendly men who tried anything funny with his little brother. As soon as he and Gwendal had figured out what a heart-breaker Wolfram would grow up to be they went on the offensive and fended off any suitor who tried to worm their way into the beautiful boy's heart and as an extension his bed. For a long while there the brothers' track record was rather spotless that was of course until Hekia arrived and swept Wolf off his lovely little feet. There wasn't much they could do about that though, given that Yuri was the king.

"Mother…" he said sitting his teacup down and standing "I unfortunately need to take my leave for the time being I have something I need to talk about with older brother". Cheri pouted at this but she didn't seem to be too annoyed at having her Conrad time cut short and stood up to give her son a loving hug.

"Aww leaving your mother so soon" she sighed sitting once again "well can't be helped".

"I'm sorry mother" he said feeling honestly bad for abandoning his time with her, but this was serious his little brother's innocence was on the line! Bowing respectfully he quickly strode out of sight.

Cheri smiled as she continued to sip her tea, suddenly four heads popped out from behind a bush situated strategically next to the table Conrad had just been sitting at with Cheri. The four maids giggled as they shuffled from behind the bush to stand in front of their former queen.

"So do you think he'll tell Gwendal?" Doria asked shaking eagerly.

"Of course he will" Cheri replied coolly taking putting her tea down so she could munch on a cookie.

If there was one thing Cheri knew how to do it was manipulate her rather guidable sons into protecting her bets with the maids. Can't have some pesky little rat come in and ruin all that work put in to assure her little Wolfie got what he wanted. Then again no one could say Cheri wasn't a loving mother.

* * *

"_This woman is completely insane_" Wolfram thought as he stood hesitantly on top of a stool in the middle of the seamstress's work shop.

Now don't get him wrong Wolfram was actually fond of the old woman who would make the clothes for all the royal members of the household even if she had a tendency to poke him with needles. He knew, however, that she did it because her eyesight was going not because she was mean. She might be going senile though if she thought this nut ball should be her assistant.

The girl was pretty in her own chaotic way and had a thick main of tangled brown hair and a pair of cat eyes hidden behind wire rimmed glasses. For a seamstress in training she was dressed rather well…manly, with a loose billowy shirt and a pair of green riding pants tucked into a pair of brown boots.

As soon as she had spirited them into the chamber she pushed the two kings into the chairs in the corner and plopped Wolfram on top of the stool. She then began to circle the unsuspecting prince not unlike a big cat sizing up a gazelle.

"Oh you would look just _ravishing_ in red" she gushed clapping her hands in glee as she quickly abandoned her circling to gather a bundle of fabric dyed a rather romantic vermilion.

Wolfram stood gasping from his perch. He was rarely ever flustered enough to lose his tongue when it came to putting people in their place but this woman was a virtual tornado! She seemed to zoom around the room faster than the speed of light gathering this and that and before Wolfram knew what was happening he was being handed a bundle of red cloth and being ushered to the changing area.

"We already had the basics of all your outfits planed out so all we need to do is alter them" she declared " Unfortunately Malinda couldn't here today, broke your hip after taking a spill" she shook her head in a way that seemed to say _What a damn shame_ ,then swooped over to the two kings.

"For you two we decided on sticking with the traditional color of black but we wanted it to look less plain so it's all detailed in gold" she gushed.

Dark Yuri's eye began to twitch as he tried following the spastic momentum of the girls babbling. Light Yuri wasn't doing much better and every time he opened his mouth to retort he was cut short by the girl walking off or starting another random tangent. Just as he was about to attempt conversation he was cut short by Wolfram stepping out from behind the changing curtain.

For about a minute there was a stretch of tense silence.

Dark Yuri felt his mouth quirk into a smirk before he completely lost his self-control and succumbed to his own mirth, laughing so hard he was holding his sides. Light Yuri unable to keep his own laughter at bay soon joined in.

Wolfram stood there scowling angrily at the two idiots arms crossed.

While the crazed seamstress was right about Wolfram looking good in red everything else about this outfit was all wrong. Instead of fitting Wolfram in all the right places it looked more like he had been draped in a circus tent, the fabric drowning the poor boy in a sea of red. The shirt was oddly enough sleeveless and hung off of Wolfram's shoulders showing a little too much of his chest, which all together wasn't that bad. His pants, however, were a different story entirely. The pants were harem girl style made of the same material as the shirt but were puffy and ballooned around Wolfram's slim legs awkwardly.

"Y-you ha ha you look like a genie" Light Yuri snickered. Dark Yuri busted out in another fit of chuckles at this and was now rolling on the floor.

Wolfram was not amused and grumbled as he shuffled back over to the stool and stood pouting down on his two fiancés. The seamstress, who had scurried off to fetch some pins, smiled as she looked up upon the now miserable prince glaring down at her "See didn't I tell you that you would look just delicious in that color" she giggled "but I can't say I like the fit!"

Pulling carefully at the soft fabric the young woman pined off the areas that needed to be altered making the outfit press tighter and more smartly against the flaxen haired youth. She worked quickly carefully draping the material elegantly and making sure the shirt wasn't too tight or the pants too loose.

While she was working the laughter that had filled the air before subsided, and was replaced by the clinking of pins and steady breathing. It had been interesting to watching the bulk of fabric become more manageable and though it was still too early to tell, the two Yuris could begin to see a rather beautiful outfit begin to emerge.

After about ten minutes the seamstress was finally finish and helped Wolfram down from the stool "Alrighty then your all finished and you can go ahead and get dressed now, but make sure you don't rattle the pins too much, can't have them falling out"

Finally after Wolfram had exited she turned her attention to the two kings still sitting innocently abet now much more nervously in their seats. "Okay you two" she started now with a rather manic smile on face, "now that your delectable little fiancé is clothed it's your turn" The two men gulped in unison as the seamstress seemed to pull out two identical black outfits out of thin air and handed one to both of them.

An hour later after the strange woman was done fiddling with the last pin on light Yuri, the trio was finally allowed to leave. They all shuffled out the room quickly after biding the seamstress a hasty good-bye. The silence that plagued the small group earlier was now long forgotten, as the three noisily traveled to their courtiers. Needing to clean up before dinner they agreed to share a bath together, and my what an awkward bath it would be.

The steam hit Wolfram like a kiss as the men entered the warm dampness of the bathing chambers. Wolfram shifted his towel in his hands recalling the last time he found himself alone in this room. Blushing he quickly banished those thoughts and began disrobing.

Both of the idiot wimps were already undressed and lounging in the warm depths. Following suite Wolfram walked nude to swirling waters. Stepping into pool he could feel his aching muscles relax as the heat did its magic. He craned his neck against the lip of the tub and sighed.

Dark Yuri felt like a starved man staring at a delicious meal as he watched Wolfram sighing and stretching on the other side of the bath. He felt his throat tighten at the other man and the heat the poured through his body wasn't just from the bath. It seemed like every time he saw the boy in these "compromising" positions the itch to have his way with him increased. It was particularly hard on Dark Yuri given that without his lighter half's social foresight he found it hard not to be distracted by the young prince. If it wasn't his physical presence that did then it was the dirty fantasies he harbored of him. One of his favorites, Of course, was having the blond in the bath while the steam whirled around them.

"And I could make that a reality" Dark Yuri thought viscously, "if _he_ wasn't so damn stubborn". The dark boy looked over to his right side at his drowsy looking counterpart lounging carelessly over the lip of the bath. His back turned to Wolfram and himself. His was head lying on the warm tile.

"I could use this to my advantage." Dark Yuri thought deviously. Smirking he slyly strode over to his blond beauty, Wolfram eyeing him wearily all the way.

"What are you up to?" the prince snipped, as he slowly began to back himself up against the side of the tub.

Dark Yuri smirked and placed his hands eagerly on his fiancés waist.

"Oh you'll see."

To be continued...

* * *

I HAVE BEEN TAKING FOREVER TO UP-DATE! I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm not the most focused person….


	9. Always a conflict

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime.

Conrad marched swiftly down the stone hallway, his steps echoing in the distance. Around him people parted quickly, recognizing his no-nonsense expression as serious business. Wherever the soldier was going it was of the most importance.

Taking a left down an unmarked corridor, Conrad stopped to salute the two guards standing stiffly at that entrance of his older brother's office. The two men quickly returned the gesture and stood at ease, letting him through. Conrad took a careful breath and tried to gather his racing thoughts as he rapped his knuckles against the harsh wood of the door. A moment later a gruff voice answered in return.

The young Halfling took this as his prompt and pushed the door open, entering the office.

The room was spacious, as were most of the rooms of Blood-pledge castle, but lacked overt decoration coming across as very Spartan in nature. The walls were lined with tall heavy bookshelves, all perfectly categorized and completely dust free, courtesy of the obsessive maids. There was a weathered conference table placed strategically in the middle room lined with maps and other official looking documents. This room was used for military business only and had seen more than enough of its share of cut-throat tactics over the years.

Gwendal himself was seated behind his desk crouched over what look like a rather tedious set of paperwork, more than likely caused by the King's new set of problems. Sunlight poured in behind him from a large window, cutting the military general into a rather imposing figure.

Conrad gulped as he nervously rearranged the statement in his slightly frantic mind, trying to find the easiest way to explain this normally stoic sibling.

Gwendal sighed as he put his quill on the on the desktop reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose. He could feel a migraine starting to roll behind his eyes. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy with his brother's news.

Conrad watched his elder brother carefully, noting that he seemed to have a few more wrinkles forming on his forehead. Unfortunately for Gwendal he was about to receive a few more.

"It seems we have a problem…" Conrad remarked sternly, he paused for a moment, "a problem with Wolfram".

Gwendal froze and calmly lifted his gaze. His eyes were hard. It had been a long while since he encountered that distinct tone from his younger brother.

"Explain" he stated.

A group of small earthquakes were reported later that day.

* * *

Wolfram felt as though he lost at sea, riding the waves of his desire. A shiver crawled done his back as Dark Yuri pressed him flush against the side of the tub. The phantom of the boy he loved buried his face in the warm skin of Wolfram's neck taking a deep breath, savoring the other's scent.

He inclined his head to look at the prince and gave him a lazy smile.

"You drive me crazy you know" he whispered trailing his eyes to a plump pair of lips.

Wolfram wasn't quite sure what to make of this. The wimp Yuri he could deal with, but this man was an entirely new experience. He placed a hand between their bodies' and tried to push the other away gently.

"Don't tease me" he panted "Yuri please… just don't"

Dark Yuri took the hand placed on his chest and brought it forward placing a kiss on Wolfram's outstretched palm. It was a brush of the lips, a gentle gesture that sent Wolfram's thoughts in to a dizzy spiral.

"_Yuri" _

The dark figure held the hand he kissed and marveled at the feel of it. It looked delicate, yet was rough with the calluses of a soldier. Wolfram was not a fragile man. He may have a waifish figure and a beautiful face, but aside from these misleading characteristics, everything else about him was strong. He had been through war, had seen his loved ones walk into battle and not return. This young man had already experienced what would have been an entire military career for a human on earth, and had the strength of body and mind to prove it.

Yuri, the boy that Wolfram was enamored with at any rate, knew this but could never could come to turn with it. He saw Wolfram as someone his own age, someone who was on his same level of experience and maturity. Subconsciously, however, he understood it was a lie, and this terrified him. Wolfram was the only person in this castle that didn't treat him like a naïve child that needed to be humored. He treated him like an equal, someone who could take the burn of his criticisms; Wolfram was someone who was honest with him all the way. He was never distant or cold with anything. He still retained a powerful magnanimity and openness even after everyone else was struck politely frigid.

It was terrifying to think someone could retain that level of strength, but it struck Yuri with awe.

Wolfram grew restless at the strange silence, his embarrassment painting his face red. He shifted his arm awkwardly and carefully extracted his hand from the loose grasp. Turning his head down, he glared into the sweltering waters around him.

Dark Yuri allowed this, watching the other intensely.

"_**You're amazing**_" he whispered quietly, firmly, startling Wolfram.

The Prince snapped his gaze forward meeting Dark Yuri's. His entire being bloomed with shock at the blunt admission, his racing thoughts jumbling together, as his mind came to a stop.

No one had ever told him he was amazing.

"_Wha…" _

Dark Yuri continued on.

"I could never tell you, but I should have…we should have" he uttered, shrugging in the direction of his lighter half. "You're fearless, you protect me, and you have so much more experience than I do, but not once have you ever treated me like I was anything less than myself". He stopped for a moment then sighed.

"Do you know what it's like having your existence forced away" he questioned, cupping Wolframs face. He marveled at the feel of smooth skin. "You mean so much to me on so many levels, it's scary, and I can't even express it to you. You make me feel brave and like a coward, and I have never grown more at ease with another person, but I fight with myself over you constantly". Dark Yuri brushed a tendril of blond hair away, twisting it behind the other boy's ear.

Wolfram frowned at this.

"That doesn't make any sense" he replied confusion winning the war against his other clashing emotions. "Why do you fight yourself?

The question hung in the air unanswered, until finally Dark Yuri shook his head.

"I don't know" he sighed "You have to ask the other one."

They watched each other for a moment and silence twined together with the steam settling over the couple.

Dark Yuri's voice tore through the haze like a hammer shattering glass.

"I can't take it anymore".

With that he lurched forward and sealed his mouth over Wolfram's in a searing kiss.

Wolfram gasped as his mouth was plundered, snarling as his teeth clinked painfully with Yuri's. He wanted to stop, wanted to throw the other boy off him, but this was Yuri. The boy he had dedicated himself too. After going so long ignored by him he couldn't force himself to give up this attention. So his protest died, burning away on his lips.

They kissed fervently then, pushing all their frustrations and feeling into the movement, smashing lip and tongue together in a clumsy display of abandon.

Wolfram groaned and pressed forward into the embrace. He wrapped his arms securely around the other tangling agile fingers into soft hair. Dark Yuri returned the contact holding the prince firmly at the hips bringing the other up to sit on the edge of the bath. He attacked his neck, moaning into the skin as Wolfram hooked his legs around him bringing them together flush.

Dark Yuri grunted at the contact and pushed Wolfram forward, trapping him against the warm stone floor as he climb from the bath.

He trailed a line of bites and kisses from the tender skin of his neck over his chest, marring the flesh with love bites. Taking the time to suck and nip at sensitive nipples.

Wolfram stared up at the top of the baths from his position. He held tightly to the black hair of Dark Yuri's head, arching into the sensation. The ceiling was obscured by the mist; he could only make out hazy shapes in the distance. It was like he was looking up from the sea floor, rolling with the weightlessness of the tides, and crashing against his subconscious. Whatever control he had he relinquished. He didn't care anymore the water could take him.

Dark Yuri crawled back to stare into delirious green eyes. He groaned at each breathless whimper that flowed between them.

"Wolf-"

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was forcefully pulled away.

* * *

"_EUREAKA!"_

A group of frazzled maids froze mid-step as a frantically sobbing Gunter came rushing past. His hair was a tangled mess, and he smelt faintly of burnt flesh.

Anissina calmly strolled after the frantic man, grinning ear-to-ear as she accosted the small group of women. The confused maids simply nodded in return, as the inventor moved past them walking with purpose in the general direction of Lord Gwendal's head-corridors.

After exchanging looks between each other the women quickly rushed forward, following Anissina.

If this wasn't an insentient for gossip, then nothing was.

Said Lord was still fuming at his desk when he was once again rudely interrupted, glaring as Anissina practically kicked the door open.

"Must you always be so loud" he snarled.

Anissina simply flicked an eyebrow at the harsh welcome.

"Glad to see you in such a good mood" she quipped, then without a second lost her tone changed to that of the same maniacal excitement she got whenever she made some type of progress.

"I've got wonderful news Gwendal" she exclaimed "my scientific experimentation has finally yielded the answers to all of our pressing questions involving Hekia!"

She paused for a dramatic second allowing the other occupants of the room to bask in her glory. There was a muffled applause from behind the heavy chamber door, coming from the hands of a gaggle of nosy maids.

Gwendal could care less for theatrics all he wanted was a tall drink and this nightmare to be over with. He swore he could feel his forehead wrinkling in anticipation or was that stress? He really couldn't tell the difference anymore.

Deciding her eager fans had enough waiting she calmly produced a chart from what seemed like a rip in the space time continuum. Holding it up, she smiled down benevolently at Gwendal not unlike a teacher with a group of young children grabbing at her skirts.

"As you can obviously see from this chart"

Gwendal could not make heads or tails of that chart.

"Based on my calculations"

Frankly it looked like a cake recipe, or maybe even the last bill summarizing Wolfram's combined damages to the surrounding castle.

"If you take a look at figure A3"

No, Gwendal decided he would not look at figure A3.

"So in conclusion, it is impossible for science to put Yuri Heika back together"

Gwendal slammed his head onto his desk, and decided that a power much higher than him hated him.

Speaking of higher power…

Shindo materialized with little fanfare into his old Military tactics room, startling Anissina and causing Gwendal to once again slam his head onto his desk. A moment later a frazzled mage flew into the room glaring at his longtime friend.

"You could have waited?" he snapped, readjusting his glasses.

The old king paid him little attention flipping his blond hair back behind his shoulder, a trait that was eerily familiar to anyone who knew Wolfram.

"Time is of the essences my friend"

He gave the other an amused smirk and then turned to lazily consider the occupants of this room. Anissina had recovered quickly from the shock and was looking at the ancient king with an expression of reserved shock.

Shindo was fairly certain the maids were fighting over the coveted keyhole position if the muffled sounds of protest were any indication.

Gwendal was…well Gwendal had just given up on trying to seem dignified on any level and had been resolved to just sitting with his head down.

No thought was spared for poor Gunter.

And of course there was his beloved mage who simply looked pissed and ruffled. Shindo may have found it somewhat attractive if he didn't have more pressing matters on his hands.

"So…" he began, "I may have the answer to all of our questions"

This got everyone's attention and a feeling of relief slowly began to trickle into the hearts of all involved.

"It seems our Inventor is correct in her hypothesis, there is no way any outside force can reconstruct Yuri Hekia's psyche"

Then, just like a wayward dragon, everyone's hopes came crashing through the castle roof.

Predictably the ever weary Gwendal was the first to voice his protest.

"For the sake of all the highest Gods, is there nothing we can do?" He slammed his fist into the hard wood of his desk and seemed to make the room rattle with his frustration.

Shindo was not fazed by this display knowing the act was one of emotional exhaustion not true rage, besides the other would be foolish to challenge him, even in this ghostly form he was not to be trifled with.

"This is a matter that Yuri Heika must face alone. There is nothing we can do outside of allowing the two halves time to reconcile whatever differences are keeping them apart. Our little King has more than enough power to repair his broken mentality. It's simply a matter of getting the two sides to finally feel the need to rejoin with the other, and for that to happen they must be in agreement."

Gwendal sighed and slumped against the tall back of his chair rubbing his temples.

"Is there truly nothing we can do?"

Murata was the one answer finding his voice as his quick mind processed the news.

"The only thing we can do now is explain the change of events to the two Heikas and Wolfram, and of course keep them out of trouble. Conrad should be notified immediately, we are going to need as much damage control as possible. There is no doubt the news will have moved around the castle before we are given a chance to try and retain it, the staff will have made sure of that. Stranger things have happened to the monarchy and there is no reason to act as though this is permanent or any less problematic than half of the conflicts our beloved king gets into."

There was a strange feeling in the room as the mage's words rang in the weary thoughts of all. The realization finally seemed to sink in that there really was nothing to be done but trust Yuri to get himself back together. This event was entirely in the young man's clumsy hands and a rising feeling of dread over took the entire conversation.

Shindo only shrugged.

* * *

Lord Capra smirked as he reconsidered the turn of event. One king embroiled in internal breakdown meant one exposed and emotionally exploitable fiancé. It wouldn't take much to get Wolfram to turn away from his beloved if he said the right words and provided hi _service_s when it got to be just two much.

Besides who was Capra to break from tradition? Wasn't that how this entire festival business got started, his horny relative rolling into the bed of the first pretty woman he could get his hands on. Well he was no different aside from sleeping with men that is. He was a man of refined taste and Wolfram was just the perfect glass of wine to sample.

Besides you can't pick a flower any higher on the branch then the Kings consort. Maybe he could even get the other man to drop his squeaky clean love and go for someone who could really set his blood on fire.

If the boy was anything like his gorgeous mother he had to be insatiable and it was common knowledge that the boy-king was too impotent to lay a finger on that perfect body.

Capra, however, was young and ready and knew how to take the opportunities of life when they presented themselves.

All it took now was a little forceful persuasion.

* * *

Dark Yuri hit the floor with a thud and Light Yuri didn't hesitate to cock his fist forward with all the strength baseball would allow him.

There was a fierce crack as knuckles connected with jaw and then all hell broke loose.

There was a lot of shouting as both boys went tumbling into the steaming water limbs flailing and curses ringing as they exchanged blows with abandon.

The blush on Wolfram's face gave way to shock then concern as he quickly rushed over to break the rather vicious fight.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO" he thundered trying desperately to push his thin body between the clashing monarchs.

The two simply continued to try reaching forward but dropped down to verbal sparring as their physical blows became impossible.

"You perverted bastard!" Light Yuri screeched looking ready to start clawing at his other half. If Wolfram wasn't standing between him and his darker half he would have no problem breaking the other's nose.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the other returned taking a threating step forward.

Wolfram was having none of this and with a swift motion grabbed both of them by the ear and made his way to edge of the tub releasing them as he stepped out of the water, standing before them with the shameless nudity of a vengeful fire god.

"I don't care why you are fighting anymore" he sneered ignoring their gapping expressions "but you are never going to do so in my presence ever again." The glare Wolfram gifted them could have broken skulls.

"I could deal with your bickering, but I refuse to be caught in the middle of this emotional warfare! I'm your fiancé not your babysitter Yuri and this is simply too much to handle." Wolfram turned and began drying and dressing himself grumbling under his breath as he pulled on his boots.

Light Yuri seemed offended "But he was-"

The blond prince silenced the other with a look.

"I know very well what he was doing" he snapped, running his fingers through his hair. "I know more about what he was doing then I'm sure he knew what he was doing"

"Hey…"

"SHUT-UP"

Finally, he placed his sword at the proper position on his side then walked to the bath door.

"Where are you going" Dark Yuri cried looking for the entire world like a child lost in a crowd.

Wolfram sent the other a look that could have been described as desperate then sighed in resignation.

"I'm going to see if there has been any progress from Anissina" he answered and then turned around and looked at the fractured pieces of his king.

"You two need to decide together what relationship you want to have with me, because I will not be fought over like a toy."

Then without another word he left the room with the loud thud of the door.

* * *

I haven't updated in two years and I leave you with this…my God I'm ashamed of myself. A lot has happened since I picked this story back up. My Nephew was born, I'm in college now and I've jumped around tons of different fandoms. I know better than too make any more promises about this story, but I will be damned if I don't finish it before the world ends. Please give me some real feedback, besides basic grammar because frankly I think the tone of this piece has jumped miles compared to other works I've done. If you are still following this story…you might be insane or my potential wife. Nice seeing you all again.


End file.
